


Total Eclipse of the Heart

by Dreamin



Series: 366 Sherlolly fics & ficlets [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sherlock takes advantage of a total solar eclipse.





	Total Eclipse of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For the July 30th prompt fill -- "Write about an eclipse." Takes place a few months after Better Than Any Dream. Inspired, of course, by the total solar eclipse earlier this week. 
> 
> This is the last of the Man in the Moon ficlets. Thank you to all of my readers for believing in this crazy AU.

The hospital was abuzz with talk of the total solar eclipse later that day and Molly tried to tune them out. She would still be down in the windowless morgue when it happened, no chance of her seeing it.

Even so, she started thinking about the eclipse then those thoughts quickly turned to her boyfriend, making Molly smile to herself. _Sherlock is the best boyfriend I’ve ever had, even if he’s only around for half of every day._ Dating the Man in the Moon meant her love life was anything but “normal,” but Molly wouldn’t want it any other way.

She knew the exact moment the eclipse started because that’s when Sherlock unexpectedly appeared in front of her.

Molly was so startled, she dropped the file she’d been holding. Papers scattered all over the floor but all she could do was stare at her boyfriend, who was grinning like mad at her.

“It worked!” He smiled proudly. “I didn’t know if it would since there hasn’t been a solar eclipse since before we started dating, but it worked and I’m here!”

“Sherlock, what-”

“There’s no time to explain, I only have a minute left.” He got down on one knee in front of her and pulled a black velvet ring box out of his pocket and opened it. The ring was a round diamond surrounded by small rainbow moonstones on a silver band.

“Oh, Sherlock…” Molly whispered.

“My Molly, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Sherlock’s eyes held a mix of hope and nervousness.

Molly grinned at him. “Of course I will.”

Beaming, Sherlock took the ring from the box and slid it on her left ring finger then he kissed her hand and smiled up at her softly. “I wanted to ask at a special moment.”

“They’re all special when we’re together.”

“I know but-” He suddenly vanished, the ring box falling to the floor, and that’s how Molly knew the eclipse was over.

She smiled down at her ring. “I’ll see you tonight, my love.” She picked up the fallen papers and the ring box, singing along to a song that started playing in her head. “Forever’s gonna start tonight.”


End file.
